Lingering Touches
by SeiferAlmasy86
Summary: Seifer craves and lusts for Squall to the point he swears he can feel every hot breath, hear every pant and moan, and touch the man's silky smooth skin. SxS YAOI LEMON
1. I touch myself

**Disclaimer**- I don't own FFVIII or Jack off Jill's song 'I touch myself'

**Author's notes**- Here's another pwp for ya'll.This one will be a little different than my other stories. It's going to be composed of a bunch of short stories or one shots ranging from fluffy and sensual love making, to hardcore s&m...angry sex.

**warnings- **This is NOT suitable for anyone under **17**. It contains** masturbation **, **yaoi**. Dealing mainly with **fantasizing**, as well as **toy** use **AND** **voyeurism**.

**Story one- I touch myself.**

Seifer sighed as he slid the key card into the door slot, and opened the door. Grumbling under his breath he set the card on the nightstand and began removing his clothes.

First his worn down and dirtied trench coat, then his vest, he looked in the mirror momentarily smirking at his reflection. He slid out of his pants and boxers. Leaving the dirtied clothes lay on the floor.

Tearing his eyes from the mirror he softly padded into the bathroom, flipping on the light. He ran his fingers through his short blonde locks and walked a few steps turning the shower on, making sure the water was hot, but not hot enough to scald him before stepping into it. He leaned back against the tiled shower wall, groaning slightly at the feeling of the hot water spraying against his tense muscles.

His thoughts drifted to the events that took place earlier that day. Mainly of how he went back to Balamb, simply looking at it and contemplating on whether to go in and continue life as it was prior to the sorceress war, or simply move on and think of it as just another page in his autobiography. That was...until Leonhart walked behind him and...began talking..asking him questions...saying that none of it was his fault and that everyone understood that he was being controlled. That he was more than welcome to come back and stay.

Seifer knew the brunette had said more than that..he just couldn't remember...nor was he paying attention. He was too busy...undressing the younger man with his eyes, and imagining those sweet, plump lips wrapped around his cock with his fingers tangled in the thick, rich locks.

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

Groaning Seifer reached down, and wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking himself slowly as the lewd, yet torturous visuals played infront of his eyes. He licked his lips as he imagined Squall slowly undressing himself, rolling his hips to get out of those tight, leather pants...wearing no type of underwear with them. The clothes being hastily thrown to the floor, as he swayed his hips from side to side as he walked toward the elder man. Rolling his pink tongue over his lush lips suggestively, and sliding to his knees...

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

"Fuck..." Seifer murmured throatily. He could almost feel the hot breath brushing against his length. Lolling his head to the side he moaned softly, as he picked up the pace. Pumping himself a little quicker than he previously was. He closed his eyes gasping as he thought of what it would feel like to have his cock thrusting in and out of the commander's hot, moist mouth...better yet...what it would feel like to pin the smaller man against the very wall he was leaning on and fuck his brains out...hearing his lewd voice as he cried out, begging for more. "ohhh..fuck yessss." he cried out.

_You're the one who makes me come running_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

Squall had asked the manager for a spare key for Seifer's room, after explaining he needed to talk to the blonde and that it was urgent, as well as offical business. He slid the key card in and opened the door, wrinkling his nose in slight disgust at the ex knights clothes strung out on the floor. He stepped around them and sat down on the bed, patiently waiting for the blonde to get out of the shower. He blinked several times when he heard a low moan, curiously getting up from the bed and quietly crept to the bathroom, peering into the room. He blinked several times when he saw Seifer's silhouette, noting the man was pleasuring himself.

_I close my eyes and see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

Seifer panted heavily, gasping as he arched his back thrusting into his hand and pumping himself rapidly. "ooooh...ahhh nnnhh..mmmmm" The blonde shuddered; his body tensing up and threw his head back screaming in bliss as he came into his hand. "Mmm...squall." he murmured huskily..

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Squall jumped, startled. He quietly padded over to the shower, and calmly reached in grabbing Seifer's soiled hand, and leaned forward, getting slightly wet as he licked the blonde's hand clean. Sucking any extra off of the man's fingers. He looked at him, and suggestively rolled his tongue around the elder man's finger tip.

_I want you I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh, ooh, oo, oo. ahh_

Seifer smirked and yanked Squall into the shower, clothes and all. He pinned him to the wall and leaned closer, his lips hovering mere inches from the brunette's. "I assure you kitten...you'll be doing plenty of that." he purred huskily. "but before that. How about you tell me how you got in my room?"

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no _

Squall looked at Seifer briefly before closing the distance between them and kissed the blonde hotly. "Does it matter?" he whispered as he broke the kiss. "Would you have prefered to fantasize about me...or have the actual thing?"

"Let me put your mind at ease, Leonhart." Seifer whispered hotly in his ear and slowly began peeling over the drenched articles of clothing, kissing every place where there was exposed skin.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

a/n: this is a two-parter, the actual yaoi will be in the second part of this story. i just thought this would be a good place for a cliff hanger ducks and hides please don't hurt me.---Review please---


	2. I touch myself part2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVIII or Jack off Jill's song 'I touch myself'

**Author's Notes:** I apologize for making you all wait so long; I just realized it's practically been a year since I've updated.

**Warnings- **This is NOT suitable for anyone under **17**. It contains** masturbation,** **yaoi**. Dealing mainly with **fantasizing**, as well as **toy** use **AND** **voyeurism**.

**Story one- I touch myself- Part Two**

Squall shivered and gasped as he arched into his rival, in vainly biting his bottom lip hoping to stifle his moans. He wrapped his arms around Seifer his fingernails digging into the blonde's upper back. Lolling his head to the side, he shivered once the blonde's hot mouth was eagerly sucking and nipping at the exposed skin.

Seifer pulled a little bit away and grabbed a bottle of KY warming lubricant innocently perched on the shelf in between his shampoo and body wash. Coating his fingers with the oil, he spread Squall's legs further apart. Pressing his index finger against the man's pucker teasingly the blonde felt his cock twitch in response to the brunettes wanton cries.

_I love myself I want you to love me_

_When I feel down I want you above me_

_I search myself I want you to find me_

_I forget myself I want you to remind me_

Squall bucked back onto Seifer's finger crying out keenly as the tip of his finger pushed into him. He dug his blunt nails into the sun kissed skin of the other man. Seifer just smirked thrusting his finger in and out of the willing man. Once he was certain the younger male could handle more his middle finger joined his index, heightening Leonharts pleasure.

"I'm not made out of glass." Squall whispered huskily. Leaning closer to the blonde he crushed his lips against his rival's moaning hotly as he glided his tongue along the elder's teeth. "more...give me more..."

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Growling, Seifer roughly thrusted his ring finger into the tight passage. Slamming them in and out of the brunette, he made sure each individual fingertip brushed against Squall's prostate, pushing him to the highest possible euphoria. Breaking the kiss, he knelt down and licked the underneath of squall's cock slowly making his way to the head of his penis, the tip of his tongue brushing against the slit and lapped away the bead of precum.

Squall closed his eyes as he arched his back, bucking his hips attempting to shove his length into the blonde's mouth. His hands reached out to the back of seifer's head, slender fingers entwined themselves in the short blonde locks, pulling on them slightly. "ungh...god..seifer..."

_You're the one who makes me come running_

_You're the sun who makes me shine_

_When you're around I'm always laughing_

_I want to make you mine_

Engulfing the hardened organ, seifer steadily pumped his fingers in and out of the passage, his head bobbed slowly as he savored every inch of the brunettes manhood. His tongue wrapped around the shaft gradually working his way to the hilt, his nose nuzzled into the chocolate curls.

Tossing his head from side to side, squall tightened his grasp on seifer's hair, pulling it rougher than before. Rocking his hips eagerly, he moaned hotly, enjoying the sensations overwhelming him. He bucked back onto the fingers pounding in and out of him. "...se...seifer.." he whispered saucily. "pl..please..."

_I close my eyes and see you before me_

_Think I would die if you were to ignore me_

_A fool could see just how much I adore you_

_I get down on my knees I do anything for you_

Groaning slightly, Seifer sucked harder and bobbed his head quicker, while thrusting his fingers in squall more rapidly as well. Occasionally scissoring his fingers in him making the brunette scream in bliss. Squall whimpered and bit his bottom lip to stifle his cries of Ecstasy as he arched his back, and cum in the blonde's mouth, his anal walls tightening up around Seifer's fingers that just so happened to be simultaneously rubbing his prostate, drove him further over the edge.

Gray eyes fluttered closed, his lips parted as he fought to regain his breath. Seifer swallowed every drop of the semen spilled into his mouth greedily. Pulling away he licked his lips looking up at the brunette with a seductive smirk upon his face. "now the real fun begins kitten." he purred huskily as he pushed himself to his feet and grabbed the bottle of lubricant again. Coating his length, he pressed the mushroom shaped head at the soaking wet pucker

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_

Thrusting into the tight, slick passageway slowly, seifer groaned hotly. He pressed his lips against Squalls neck, exploiting the sensitive spots on the tender, wet flesh. Once he was fully sheathed into Squall he waited a few minutes for him to adjust. The brunette groaned hotly his body still sensitive from the orgasm he had moments before. He tensed up around seifer's length, and cried out lewdly. His arms wrapped around him pulling him as close as possible.

Raking his nails down Seifer's back, Squall rocked his hips a little bit to encourage the blonde to continue, since he clearly didn't trust his voice to form a coherent word. Smirking, the elder slowly began to thrust in and out of the lithe man. His lips still fixed on his neck, kissing and nipping at it.

_I want you I don't want anybody else_

_And when I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh, ooh, oo, oo. ahh_

The brunette whimpered meeting the blonde's thrusts, but grew impatient with the treacherously slow pace. Taking things into his own hands he began slamming himself down onto seifer's cock roughly and rapidly. A low groan passed through the elder's lips, taking his attention away from the youngers neck he looked at him and smirked. Placing a hand on each of squall's hips he held him still after he angled him just right.

Pulling just about all the way out, only the head of his cock remained inside of the pucker before he thrusted into his rival. Groaning lowly, he crushed his lips to the brunettes his tongue easily dominating the younger's. Squall groaned hotly into the kiss, trying to get the best of seifer. Meeting the man's thrusts, he tensed up chills coursing through his body as he felt himself draw close to his orgasm, he wrapped his legs around seifer's waist, moaning softly. "...mo..more...rough..er"

_I don't want anybody else_

_When I think about you I touch myself_

_Ooh I don't want anybody else_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no _

Seifer held onto squall tightly not needing to be twice, he kept increasing the pace of his thrusts until they were mere jerks of his hips. Kissing, nipping and sucking every available spot, he reached in between their bodies wrapping his fingers around the brunette's length pumping it in time with his demanding thrusts.

Squall dug his nails as deep as he possibly could into the blonde's back, the half moon indentions filled with a little bit of blood. Nudging seifer's head back with his own, he glided his tongue along the man's chiseled jawline. Groaning huskily as he did so, he moved down to the column of seifer's throat, nipping and sucking on the elder mans' Adam's apple. Seifer growled digging his fingers into squall's hips, pounding him into the shower wall, his breathing now labored. Shivering he arched his back holding the brunette down on him as he came deep inside of him. "mmm.. squall..'' he purred hotly..."cum for me baby.."

Bucking into seifer's hand eagerly he tensed up following his lover in euphoria. He arched his back off of the shower wall, pressing himself flush against the blonde crying out keenly in his ear as he released his seed in the mans hand. he gently pressed his lips against the blonde's. Seifer smirked and kissed him briefly before pulling back taking in the brunette's facial expression. "Just...wait..." he purred smugly "I'll show you far better things than this."  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Author's Notes: First and foremost I apologize for it taking me..almost a year to update. I got sidetracked and didn't realize it had been that long. Secondly I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and lastly...please review... tell me what you thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FFVIII or Britney Spears song 'ooh ooh baby'

**Author's notes:** I Certaintly hope you enjoy this smut filled scene. Also this will be the final part of this PWP series. I will do more at a later date. I just really REALLY have to finish Whisper, then push out some chapters for Secret Scars. This is what happens when you take on more than one story at once. /

**_Ooh Ooh Baby_ **

Seifer couldn't help but smirk as he looked at Squall. The petite brunette was simply gorgeous, wearing a pair tight leather shorts that clung to his body like a second skin. And his ass, oh god the perfectly pert behind was enough to make the blonde's mouth water in anticipation. A leather harness adorned the smaller males chest, keeping him in place. The shackles chained to his ankles, along with the handcuffs binding Leonharts wrists behind his back, not to mention that ball gag keeping the man quiet was a delectable treat.

_The way you smile, the way you taste  
You know I have an appetite for sexy things  
All you do is look at me it's a disgrace  
What's runnin' through my mind is you, up in my face_

Squall would've frowned if he could have. Seifer said he had a special treat for him...something that he'd enjoy. So far he wasn't enjoying this in the least. He felt as if he was a slab of meat set up on display, especially the way his blonde lover was scrutinizingly staring at him.

Prying his eyes off of his prey, Seifer turned around and began removing his shirt, shoes and socks, leaving his pants on. He leaned down unzipping a duffle bag filled with lubricants and toys. Grabbing a cock ring and a small jelly like anal vibrator he turned on his heels going back over to Squall.

_Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me, oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear_

Removing the brunette's leather shorts, Seifer chuckled lowly as he wrapped his fingers around squall's length slowly stroking it to life. Pleased by the small moans coming from the younger man's throat, he slipped a cock ring onto his companions hardened organ before taking the vibrator coating it with some heated lubrication, and gently pressed it into the tight pucker.

Squall gasped and moaned lowly, pressing himself back onto the toy. Licking his lips his breathing became a little bit more labored as he waited anxiously for what the blonde had in store. "Seifer." he whispered lowly "Please quit toying with me..if your going to do something get on with i...UNGH!" he attempted to say, anyways. The ball gag hindered his speach, rindering it to mere muffles as the saliva dribbled from the corner of his lips down his chin.

_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah_

Green eyes lit up with excitement as he watched Squall move his hips, the vibrator turned on to the highest setting the toy could manage. Just watching the brunette move his hips and moan eagerly, made Seifer's cock twitch. "Mmm kitten. You like that?" he murmured huskily, holding on to the bottom of the toy, he slid it in and out of his wanton lover. Relishing in his moans and groans.

Leaving the toy deeply embedded within Leonhart, the blonde pulled away a little bit, unzipping his pants, he let them fall down around his ankles before kicking them off. Walking around to the front of Squall, he undid the ball gag, and instead he made the beautiful man kneel down, replacing the gag with none other than his cock. "Mmg fuck yeah.."

_You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up with your love_

Bluish gray eyes widened in utter surprise at the aggressiveness Seifer was displaying. It was disturbing and yet, it turned him on. the man knew what he wanted and wouldn't take no for an answer, not that he minded of course.. it was just the whole ordeal that squall found highly arousing.

Wrapping his tongue around the long, hard cock that was pulsing inside of his mouth Squall sucked as hard as he could manage and took as much into his mouth as he could manage without his gag reflex interrupting the mood. Shivering in delight, he licked along the length of t he penis before moving his attention to the swollen head. Thrusting his tongue into the slit, he lapped up several beads of the blondes pre-cum as if it were a necture not to be wasted.

_The more you move, the more I tense  
It's like you got me hypnotised, I'm in a trance  
Your jersey fits it's right at home between my hands  
And now I hope you know that I'm your biggest fan  
Yeah, yeah_

"Ohh god baby..MMM." Seifer exclaimed. He thrusted up into Squall's mouth panting hotly as he leaned over him, roughly guiding the toy in and out of the man. He angled the toy just right so it struck the brunettes prostate, shuddering when he felt the younger clamp down around the toy, and a sultry moan pass from his full, sweet lips. Pulled away he groaned lowly. "I hope your ready...because I sure as fuck can't hold out for too much longer."

_Your voice is like music to my ears  
Whisper softly and the world just disappears  
Take me higher and just wipe away my fears  
When you're with me, oh boy, it's my heartbeat that I hear_

Walking around behind his partner, seifer slowly removed the toy, he used the same lubricant he used on the toy to coat his length generously with, before pushing past the tight ring of muscle, he threw his head back groaning hotly "fuck! your so fucking tight." he cried out.

Squall whimpered, promptly biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. It always felt so awkward at first. He shuddered when he felt Seifer slowly push inch by inch into him, until he was fully engulfed. Closing his eyes he quivered as the blonde licked along the back of his ear lobe. Sun kissed masculine hands crept up the front of him, those long elegant fingers teased the hardening nipples. Jerking back onto his arrogant counterpart, squall moaned softly "I've waited long enough.." he whispered.

_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside (baby)  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah_

Estatic to hear such words pass from his lovers lips, Seifer moved his hips more demandingly. Groaning throatily at the sensation of his cock sliding in and out of the hot, wet passageway that seemed to constrict around him more with every thrust. Neglecting the hardened nubs momentarily, the blonde glided his hands down his lovers' sides to the brunettes slender hips. He gripped ahold of them guiding Squall back onto him with each of his movements.

_You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up  
You're fillin' me up with your love_

His body quivering in ecstacy, Squall cried out keenly. Depite his companions' grasp upon his hips he still rocked them back onto the mans' cock. Driving the pulsing organ deeper inside himself. Curling his fingers and uncurling them he fought to keep a bit of clarity on his side, but as always Seifer's touch made him melt. Those strong hands that caressed his body, the smooth baritone voice which sent shivers up his spine and of course the well endowed, thick penis slamming into him. Each time the penetration deeper than the previous thrust. "please..." the man whispered "let me touch you..."

_You got something that I really want and  
Come here, oh, we don't even have to talk and  
Lay back and let me tell you what I'm thinkin'  
'Cause I like you (I like You)  
'Cause I like you_

Halting in his thrusts, Seifer pulled out hissing as the cool air hit his length. Reaching up he unchained the brunette's wrists and ankles. Instead he picked Squall up, making the younger wrap his legs around his waist before thrusting deep inside of him, picking up where he had left off. Crushing his lips to Squalls' Seifer groaned hotly, as he slipped his tongue into his rivals mouth. Chills running up his spine as the mans' tongue dueled with his own. Panting the blonde slowly padded his way over to the nearest wall, pinning the brunette against it. Deepening the hungry kiss as well as increasing the pace of his thrusts.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (oh baby)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby (oh baby)  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby _

Gasping against the blondes lips, his tongue tangled with his lovers' eagerly. Squall tightened the hold on the bigger man, using his legs to help the man dive deeper inside of him. Pure ecstasy..indulgance...giving into temptation had never felt so damn good. Moving his hands he tangled his fingers in the short blonde locks, pulling the mans hair just enough to add that little bit of pain into the mix.

Seifer groaned, breaking the kiss he let his lips brush against the brunettes' "Mmm you like that don't you baby?" he purred thickly. Shifting his hips he repeatedly slammed upward into the warm, moist, tight passageway that kept constricting around his cock. "Ung...kitten..cum for me.."

_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need_

Overwhelmed, Squall whimpered. He claimed those swollen lips with his own, yet again. Wanting to taste the blonde mouth...to feel his tongue rubbing against his own. If that wasn't enough those eyes...were enough to make his insides become rubbery. He loved the him, he couldn't get enough of Seifer. After all the man was as bad as a highly addictive drug. You just keep going back for more.

_Ooh, ooh baby  
Touch me and I come alive  
I can feel you on my lips  
I can feel you deep inside  
Ooh, ooh baby  
In your arms I finally breathe  
Wrap me up in all your love  
That's the oxygen I need, yeah_

The feeling of Seifer's rough thrusts were putting him over the edge. gasping, he tightened his grasp on his lovers hair, yanking it rougher than he had been before. Arching his back he cried out keenly, releasing the built up semen at once. A low..gutteral moan passed Squalls full lips, his body shook from the after math of the intense orgasm. The feeling over Seifer cumming deep inside him only seconds later added bliss to such a rush.

_Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby  
Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby_

Seifer chuckled as he pulled out drinking in the sight before him. the brunette had cum dripping down his front half splattering down onto the floor, while the semen he had released inside the petite male, was trickling down from his bottom, to his inner thighs. Licking his lips the blonde gave his partner a lecherious smirk. "Baby.." he purred huskily. "I dont know about you, but I'm NO where close to finished."

A/N: Please review, I hope you ALL enjoyed enough to leave me some support.


End file.
